Antes de
by K. Van Hardy
Summary: -¿Quién es ese? ¿Es un nuevo chico?- se preguntó Mikey viendo a la pequeña tortuga en la pecera frente a la suya -¡Hey, chico nuevo, hola!- saludó el pequeño pero la tortuga de caparazón roto no le hizo caso "Tal vez si le gritamos entre todos nos alcance a oír" pensó Mikey -¡Leo, Donnie! ¡ayúdenme a saludar al chico nuevo!-


Hola!

Bueno, este es un fic "regalo" para Sakata Gintoki, que se lo ganó muy a pulso en un concurso que se hizo por el Aniversario 30 de TMNT en "NINJA TURTLES, CLUB BIZARRO", pidió algo familiar, bonito y sin pairings ¡y que aquí está!

De paso, aproveché y expliqué (más o menos) canónicamente algo que me ha vuelto loca desde que empecé a ver 2012.

Sin más por el momento, muchas gracias por leer y sobre todo, ojala que te guste tu regalo Sakata, y también mil perdones por la espera.

Lo publiqué hoy para que fuera tu segundo regalo junto con Plan 10 nwn/

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Es un nuevo día en Nueva York.

El cielo está despejado y limpio, el Sol entibia el aire y de vez en cuando una suave y fresca brisa agita las copas de los árboles.

Y también es un nuevo día en la tienda de mascotas.

Jeff, el veterinario encargado de la tienda, acaba de llegar y sacando las llaves de su pantalón negro, se dispone a abrir las cortinas y la tienda al público.

Y como todos los días, saluda a sus mascotas apenas entrar.

La verdad es que es un buen tipo.

-Buen día chicos- dice prendiendo las luces -¡ya amaneció así que arriba!-

Y en una de las peceras, una pequeña tortuga que nombraremos Mikey no quiere que sea de día.

Tiene demasiado sueño y pereza, tanta, que apenas siente la luz de las lámparas iluminar su tortuguero se acurruca más entre las roquitas artificiales y se vuelve dormir.

Sin embargo, otra pequeña tortuga que de ahora en adelante llamaremos Leo si se despierta, saca sus pequeñas patitas de su caparazón y va directo hacia el pequeño estanque que tiene el tortuguero y comienza a nadar. Ha descubierto que es más divertido iniciar el día en el agua que dando vueltas en el tortuguero que cada vez siente más pequeño, y dentro del agua, imaginar que va a muchos lados y que al salir del estanque, ha llegado a un nuevo lugar.

En otro lado, la tortuguita que ahora nombraremos Donnie está muy atento observando por el cristal a los otros animales que allí habitan. Ve a los perros, a los gatos, a las aves, a los insectos y se pregunta porque son todos diferentes; por qué a pesar de vivir todos en relativamente el mismo lugar sus cuerpos son diferentes y sus voces también, ya que por más esfuerzos que hace por hablar con el cachorro que todos los niños acarician al entrar a la tienda, Donnie jamás ha logrado saber porque se sigue emocionando cuando alguien lo acaricia si nunca nadie se lo ha llevado.

Después de pasar por los distintos hábitats de sus mascotas, Jeff finalmente llega al tortuguero y coloca comida y agua fresca en los platitos que tiene para dicho fin. Observa a los pequeños animalitos y les sonríe. La verdad es que les ha tomado cariño.

-Hey tú, ya levántate, ya te serví el desayuno- dice juguetonamente dando pequeños golpecitos al caparazón de la tortuguita que se oculta entre las rocas –ya pequeño vago, es hora de despertar- dice sin malicia alguna y sonríe un poco más al ver que su insistencia ha dado frutos

La tortuguita sale de su oscuro escondite estirando las patitas para terminar de despertar pero en cuanto ve la comida, toda pereza desaparece mágicamente y camina tan veloz como puede hasta la comida.

-Torpe- le dice con cariño acariciando su pequeña cabeza y al ver que las otras dos también se dirigen a desayunar, deja en paz el tortuguero y va a terminar de alimentar a los demás animales

Cuando termina, decide que es hora de que el desayune también. Se prepara un café y mientras el burrito que metió al horno se calienta, va a la parte de atrás de la tienda a revisar a la tortuga que le trajeron hace unos días.

Se lava las manos concienzudamente y se pone unos guantes de látex para inspeccionar su herida. La toma cuidadosamente por los puentes y revisa que la resina epóxica que le aplicó para unirle nuevamente el caparazón este sellando bien. Y en efecto, su herida va bien, las grietas apenas se ven y el epóxico está sellando perfectamente. Sin embargo, las fisuras en su plastrón y caparazón siguen allí, las piezas eran demasiado pequeñas y estaban tan astilladas, que simplemente no iban a pegar.

-Velo como una herida de guerra amigo, ahora tienes tema de conversación con las chicas. Porque a las chicas les gustan las cicatrices ¿lo sabias?- dice Jeff juguetón mientras lo coloca de nuevo en la pecera –creo que ya estás listo para irte con las demás, ¿quieres ir?- pregunta amable mientras le coloca comida y agua fresca, pero al ver que la tortuguita aún camina más lento de lo que debería, sabe que es una mala propuesta –tal vez en unos días, ¿está bien?- le acerca un poco la hoja de lechuga que le dio y la tortuga comienza a comer con avidez –te veo luego- dice el muchacho acariciando su cabeza -debo trabajar- se despide y regresa a la tienda

Y tres días después, ocurre lo prometido por Jeff.

La tortuga Raphael está en la parte de enfrente de la tienda, luce mucho más despierto y del epóxico ya sólo queda la tenue línea que une su caparazón.

Sin embargo, Jeff no la ha puesto con las demás. Desea que termine de sanar antes de colocarla en un lugar donde inevitablemente su herida tendrá contacto con la tierra, piedritas y agua del estanque, así que por ahora, está en un tortuguero vacío en el mostrador, justo al lado de la máquina registradora.

Y para Raphael eso está bien. Puede ver todo lo que lo rodea sin tener que convivir con ningún animal de la tienda, y eso está bien porque si la tortuguita es sincera consigo misma, les tiene miedo.

Miedo porque no sabe lo que estos animales que jamás había visto en su vida le puedan hacer, porque ya sabe que los perros muerden y babean y los gatos juegan a aventar las cosas de un lado a otro con sus peludas patas. Lo sabe porque eso hacían las otras mascotas de la casa cuando el niño que era su antiguo dueño los obligaba a jugar juntos.

Además su nuevo dueño es mucho mejor que el niño que a menudo olvidaba darle de comer o cambiarle el agua del tortuguero, Jeff lo cuida bien y cuando lo carga, siempre lo hace con las manos limpias y con mucho cuidado. Aunque han pasado pocos días, Raph desea quedarse para siempre con Jeff.

-¿Te diviertes amigo?- pregunta Jeff a la tortuguita que luce muy feliz y entretenida viendo todo lo que lo rodea –me alegro, te veías muy aburrida allá atrás-

Raphael no le contesta, pero se pega un poco contra el cristal donde está la mano de Jeff para expresarle que es verdad lo que le dice.

-Torpe- le dice acariciando su cabeza y se va a seguir trabajando

Pero desde el tortuguero de la esquina, otra pequeña tortuga observa emocionada la escena.

¡Hay un chico nuevo en la tienda! ¡Y uno con el que puede hablar!

Deja a medias la lechuga que comía y se acerca al cristal para hablarle al que ha decidido será su nuevo mejor amigo.

-¡Hey, chico nuevo, hola!- saluda el pequeño pero la tortuga de caparazón roto no le hace caso, es más, se ha apartado lo más posible del cristal colocándose en una esquinita donde apenas puede verse que está allí

"_Tal vez si le gritamos entre todos nos alcance a oír"_ piensa Mikey y apachurrando su cara contra el cristal comienza a llamar a los refuerzos

-¡Leo, Donnie! ¡Ayúdenme a saludar al chico nuevo!-

Ambas tortugas se miran extrañadas y van hacia donde la tercera los llama.

-¿De qué hablas Mikey? ¿Qué chico nuevo?- pregunta Leo mirando hacia todos lados pero sin encontrar algo –yo no veo nada-

-Mikey, si te refieres al gato negro que está allá, déjame decirte que no es nuevo y que no importa cuánto le hablemos, los gatos no nos entienden…-

Mikey entorna los ojos molesto, se despega del cristal y toma a las dos tortugas del plastrón para hacerlas mirar.

-¡Ese!- grita entusiasmado señalando con la pata a la tortuga en la pecera del mostrador, pero al parecer la otra tortuga no se encuentra igual de entusiasmada

"_No voy a salir de aquí jamás"_ piensa Raph mirando desde la oscura seguridad de su caparazón a las otras tres tortugas que lo miran a lo lejos_ "si me quedo aquí, se cansaran de hablarme y se olvidarán de mí, no tendré que estar nunca jamás con otro animal y estaré bien" _se auto convence pero entonces otra idea lo asalta_ "pero si me quedo aquí, pensaran que les tengo miedo y me harán todo lo que se les ocurra… no quiero que pase eso, por eso, mejor saldré de aquí y les demostraré que soy muy rudo, así sabrán que ahora ya no le tengo miedo a nada y así no me harán daño como el perro y el gato de la casa"_

-¡Miren! ¡Parece que quiere saludarnos!-dice entusiasmado Mikey viendo como la tortuga sale de su caparazón y comienza a hablarles -¡Hola a ti también chico nuevo! ¡Hola!- saluda el pequeño muy feliz, pero al ver que sus amigos no lo hacen, les da una pequeña patada incitándolos a saludar también

-Ah sí, ¡hola!- dice Leo sin mucho ánimo siguiéndole la corriente al pequeño, pero duda mucho que la tortuga de allá también los esté saludando

-¡Donnie!- grita el pequeño comenzando a desesperarse –salúdalo tú también, no seas maleducado, Jeff siempre nos saluda todos los días así que nosotros también debemos saludar a los nuevos animales que trae-

La tortuga Donnie que es ligeramente más larga que las demás, avanza hasta el cristal y observa más detenidamente al nuevo que parece estar gritándoles también, pero al parecer no cosas tan amistosas como las que dice Mikey.

-No lo sé Mikey, no creo que nos entienda, quizá aún no sabe hablar ¿ves lo pequeña que es? seguro que aún es un bebé- dice Donnie levantando su pata para saludar

-Eso es cierto, es más pequeña que Donnie, que yo ¡y creo que hasta que tú!- secunda Leo mirando como ahora la tortuga de la otra pecera apoya ambas patas delanteras en el cristal y sigue hablándoles

-¡Cállense que no me dejan oír lo que me dice!- grita Mikey comenzando a molestarse en serio -¿Qué tal si me acaba de pedir que sea su mejor amigo para toda la vida y por sus tontas suposiciones no lo escuché? ¡Hola! ¡Hola!-

Pero en la otra pecera, Raph está haciendo el coraje de su corta vida.

-¡Agghh! ¿Por qué me siguen saludando si les estoy gritando todas las cosas feas que me sé?- dice golpeando el cristal un par de veces con la cabeza –debo ser más rudo para demostrarles que no me dan miedo- respira profundamente y vuelve a gritarles -¡Soy muy malo! ¡Le pego a todo el mundo! ¡Nada me da miedo! ¡Si vienen aquí e intentan hacerme algo les romperé el caparazón! ¡No…!-

-Awwww- dice Jeff observando como si fuera un partido de tenis la "conversación" de las tortuguitas en los diferentes tortugueros -¡quieren ser amigas!- exclama entusiasmado observando como su tortuguita herida está apoyada del cristal con sus patas delanteras y se asoma a ver a las demás mientras las que están juntas en un solo tortuguero se acercan tanto como pueden al cristal para verla -¿Quieres ir con las demás? ¡Yo te llevaré con ellas!-

-¡¿Qué?!- dice Raph confundido al sentir como Jeff lo sujeta con cuidado por los bordes del caparazón y lo lleva a la otra pecera donde están las demás -¡no, no lo hagas!- mira angustiado al humano intentando convencerlo pero sabe que no hay vuelta atrás en cuanto sus patas tocan la tierra del hábitat –yo creí que éramos amigos humano…-

Las tortugas que ya estaban allí se acercan lentamente a la nueva y Jeff no puede evitar sentir que ha hecho algún tipo de bien al universo.

-Ahora háganse amigas- dice empujando suavemente a Raph hacia las demás –que tengo que irme de aquí antes de que mi hombría se haga pedazos con ustedes siendo tan cursis- declara con fingido enojo mientras se limpia una lagrima imaginaria con el índice y se va dejando atrás dos tortugas confundidas, una infinitamente feliz y otra al borde de un ataque de pánico

Al menos, eso es lo que Raph podría jurar, pero no lo va a demostrar.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Mikey es el que inicia.

-¡Hola chico nuevo! yo soy Mikey y ellos son Donnie y Leo, ¡son muy buenos tipos!- dice acercándose todavía más a la tortuga nueva que no se ha movido un ápice desde que llegó -¿quieres conocer el lugar? no es muy grande pero tiene más cosas que en donde tú estabas, ven yo te llevo…- dice Mikey empujando amistosamente a Raph con la cabeza para hacerlo avanzar pero este no se mueve, se separa y ladeando la cabeza confundido, continua –ammm ¿no sabes hablar? ¿Eres de otro lado? un vez tuvimos una tortuga de Francia y…-

-¡No!- grita Raph interrumpiendo a Mikey abruptamente -¡no quiero ir contigo! ¡me voy a quedar aquí hasta que el humano me lleve a donde estaba!-

Donnie y Leo se miran entre si y Leo decide que es hora de intervenir.

-Al que llamas humano se llama Jeff, y no creo que vuelva a ponerte allá, ¿ves?- dice y comienza a señalarle las distintas jaulas y peceras de la tienda -las tortugas van con las tortugas, los gatos con los gatos, los peces con los peces y así todos juntos, tú debes estar aquí- se acerca un poco y le sonríe amablemente –espero que te agrade estar aquí-

Rapha mira recelosamente a las tortugas y decide que si va a asegurarse de que no le hagan nada, debe seguir siendo rudo. Rudo e inquebrantable.

-Pues puede que a mi si me guste, pero no sé a ustedes, yo soy un tipo muy malo y rudo- dice mirando hacia la pared para no sostenerles la mirada –en realidad, Jeff me puso en una pecera aparte porque temía que les hiciera daño a ustedes- confiesa arrogante –así que…-

De pronto, la campanilla de la puerta suena y una señora muy enojada entra a la tienda acompañada de su hijo no mayor de ocho años. Alertados por el sonido, los pequeños quelonios voltean hacia la fuente y Mikey ve la oportunidad perfecta de explicarle el funcionamiento de la tienda a Raph.

-Mira nuevo, eso es lo que nosotros llamamos cliente y…- comienza a explicar pacientemente pero Raph no le hace caso, sigue mirando fijamente a la señora que ahora golpea insistentemente el mostrador con la palma de la mano mientras llama a Jeff

-Escóndanse- dice Raph secamente sin dejar de mirar a la señora, pero sobre todo, a su hijo

-¿Eh?-

-¡Háganlo! ¡ya, ya!- dice Raph empujando brusca y apresuradamente a las demás tortugas dentro del estanque y desde allí observan y escuchan toda la discusión

-Señora- dice Jeff seriamente -creí que ya todo estaba arreglado-

La señora ríe sarcásticamente.

-¿Y cómo va a ser eso posible? ¡Mira a mi hijo! esta hecho un mar de lágrimas y todo porque tú dices que la tortuga se murió y que no nos vas a vender otra- exclama furiosa la mujer

-Y así fue señora, la tortuga que me trajo murió, yo sólo le hable por teléfono para que usted se evitara el tener que venir por ella-

-La molestia, claro, ¿y el dinero muchacho? ¿y todo el dinero que me sacaste para curarla qué, eh? ¿ese quien me lo va a regresar?- reclama golpeando la mesa

Jeff respira lentamente intentando calmarse, pues sabe que si pierde los estribos, esto no acabará bien para nadie.

-Uno: no golpee la mesa, estamos hablando tranquilos, dos: el dinero lo ocupé para curarla y son los honorarios por mi trabajo, tres: era obvio que la tortuga muriera, estaba ensangrentada y con el caparazón roto; y cuatro: no le voy a vender otra tortuga por nada del mundo. Así de simple y claro-

-Wow… nunca había visto a Jeff así de serio y enojado…- dice Mikey dentro del agua

-Yo si- contesta Leo –antes de que tú llegaras, una vez se peleó con un señor de esta misma manera pero por un perro, no supe bien la razón pero Jeff estaba igual de enojado que hoy-

Donnie observa la escena confundido, él tampoco había visto a Jeff así jamás pero intuye que si el nuevo les dijo que se escondieran, es porque sabe algo que ellos no.

-Nuevo, ¿por qué estamos aquí escondidos? ¿hay alguna razón por la que no debamos salir?- mira a Raph esperando su respuesta pero como esta no llega, se desespera y comienza a salir del agua -¿sabes? yo creo que sólo estas exagerando las cosas para hacerte el interesante, no creo que…-

-¡Entra al agua!- dice Raph nadando hacia la superficie para traerlo de vuelta pero ya es tarde, Donnie ya está varios centímetros lejos de la orilla -¡no sabes lo que estás haciendo!-

-Mira mamá, ¡aquí hay otra tortuguita!- exclama el niño asomándose dentro del tortuguero mientras se limpia las lágrimas -¿me la compras? prometo no volver a jugar con ella como con la otra…-

Donnie mira fijamente al niño sin saber qué hacer, está acostumbrado a los humanos y también a los niños, pero este no le da buena espina. Sin embargo no tiene que pensar más sobre qué hacer, Raph lo ha alcanzado y de un empujón lo hace rodar hasta el estanque.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta Donnie dando un par de vueltas en el agua

-Eso te pregunto yo a ti Bonnie, Johnie o como te llames, ¡te dije que te quedaras aquí! ¡ese niño es malo!-

-Lo siento chico, esas tortugas no están a la venta- dice Jeff parando de tajo la mano del niño que comenzaba a adentrarse al tortuguero –me las apartaron todas, así que no te puedo vender ninguna-

-¡Ja! ahora resulta que están apartadas, deja de mentir muchacho, que mira que puedo hundir tu tienda cuando quiera, conozco a gente muy importante y…-

-Haga lo que quiera señora, pero no le venderé nada, es más, a usted no le vendería ni una pulga, ahora si me disculpa, tengo mucho trabajo. Que tenga un buen día-

La señora abre la boca para seguir discutiendo, pero su indignación puede más que su orgullo de dama y sale de la tienda tironeando a su hijo del brazo que ante la negativa de una nueva mascota, ha vuelto a comenzar a llorar.

-Vámonos Alan, y deja de estar llorando que déjame recordarte que todo esto fue culpa tuya…-

La puerta se cierra y la tensión comienza a desvanecerse como por arte de magia.

-Qué horror…- dice Jeff suspirando audiblemente –necesito un café- se dice mientras se masajea el hombro y entra a la parte de atrás de la tienda

-Wow…- dice Mikey asombrado saliendo lentamente del agua seguido por las demás tortugas -¡Jeff es asombroso! ¿Viste como regañó a esa señora Leo? jamás creí que Jeff pudiera ser tan serio y enojón-

-Yo tampoco lo creí hasta que lo vi Mikey, pero algo debió pasar entre esa señora, su hijo y Jeff para que él se enojara tanto- contesta Donnie un poco consternado, lo del niño aún lo tiene un poco nervioso

Pero Leo ya ha sumado dos más dos y sabe que esto se debió a algo relacionado con la tortuga nueva, la discusión fue por una tortuga y la única ha llegado desde hace meses es la nueva, además de que también es la única que sabía que debían esconderse.

-No puedo seguir llamándote "nuevo", ¿tienes un nombre chico? además quiero preguntarte porque tuvimos que escondernos, ¿hay algo que debamos saber?- pregunta amable pero firmemente Leo y Donnie y Mikey voltean a ver a Raph, que aunque ya salió del agua, sigue parado en la orilla

-No tengo nombre Leo, y no, no hay nada que deban saber, Jeff ya se encargó de todo- dice Raph sin despegar la mirada del suelo -además, no quiero hablar de eso- finaliza la pequeña tortuga dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose a las rocas de las que no volvió a salir en todo el día

Ya es de noche, todos los animales están dormidos a excepción de los hámsters y sólo la tenue luz de la lámpara del centro ilumina la tienda. Y allí, recostada junto a las otras, Mikey no puede dormir.

No deja de pensar en el chico nuevo y en todo lo que sucedió con la señora. Siente que algo muy feo pasó con la tortuga nueva antes de que llegara aquí y sospecha que algo tiene que ver con la discusión que ocurrió en la tarde y con la casi imperceptible línea café que le recorre el caparazón.

Así que aunque Donnie y Leo le aconsejaron no ir a verlo hasta que él lo decidiera solo, Mikey se levanta del pequeño hoyo de tierra que es su cama y va a buscar a Raph.

No tiene que buscar mucho para encontrarla, sigue oculta entre las roquitas y aunque parece que está durmiendo, Mikey está decidido a hablar con él.

-¿Nuevo? ¿Estás dormido? quiero hablar contigo, por favor…- dice Mikey agitando suavemente el caparazón de Raph, pero no recibe respuesta –yo creo que empezamos bien, pero esa señora arruinó todo, sé que dices que eres muy malo y todo, pero igual quiero que seamos amigos. Sal por favor, por lo menos déjame mostrarte el lugar ¿sí?-

Raph, que sigue despierto, oye la suplicas de la tortuga frente a él. La tortuga que tanto insistió en hablarle y que por esa razón, terminó en este tortuguero y no en aquel en el mostrador donde sin duda el miedo de tener a la señora y al niño tan cerca hubiera sido peor, insiste en hablar con él a pesar de todo lo sucedido.

Suspira y sale lentamente de su oscuro escondite, ha decidido que lo mínimo que Mikey se merece es una oportunidad.

-No quiero ver el lugar, pero dices que quieres hablar conmigo ¿no? pues hazlo, al fin y al cabo no tengo sueño- dice tranquilamente, ya no tiene ganas de jugar al rudo

Mikey sonríe entusiasmado y se acomoda junto a él para conversar, pero no se le ocurre que decir primero. Abre la boca un par de veces pero nada de lo que se le ocurre le parece lo suficientemente bueno, por alguna razón, sabe que si pregunta lo que quiere saber, el nuevo podría molestarse e irse, o peor, entristecerse y no querer ser amigo de nadie jamás.

Raph lo nota y le ayuda un poco.

-¿Quieres saber sobre lo que pasó esta tarde, verdad?-

Mikey asiente enérgicamente agradecido de que al parecer el nuevo sabe leer la mente.

-Sí, ¿Por qué nos tuvimos que esconder? ¿Eran malas esas personas?-

-Muy malas Mikey, nadie debería tener que vivir con ellas ni un día- dice Raph mirando al suelo

-Ellos… ¿ellos son los que te hicieron esto?- pregunta Mikey tocando con una pata la línea café del epóxico, entonces su mirada se enfoca en las fisuras de su plastrón y se asusta un poco ante la herida, pero también quiere saber -¿y eso también?-

Rapha siente miedo ante la pregunta tan invasiva a su pasado, pero va a vivir quizá por mucho tiempo con estas tortugas, lo mejor es que sepan de una vez la verdad a que hagan suposiciones después.

-Sí, estas- dice señalando con la mirada las grietas de su cuerpo –me las hizo el niño, estaba jugando con su hermana a aventarme de un lado a otro como si fuera una pelota pero entonces el niño no me atrapó y caí al suelo- dice con voz temblorosa, aunque ya pasaron varios días, aún siente el miedo de esa ocasión – me dolió tanto pero tanto que me quedé dormido, no supe que pasó pero cuando desperté estaba en una bolsa de plástico en el mostrador de la tienda mientras Jeff me veía asustado, discutió un poco con la señora y después me metió a la tienda para curarme. Puso una aguja en mi pata y volví a quedarme dormido, pero esta vez no porque me doliera muchísimo, sino porque me dio mucho sueño. Cuando volví a despertar, estaba cansado pero ya no dolía tanto, no tenía sangre y mi caparazón ya no se sentía roto- siente su labio temblar peligrosamente ante lo que cree es el llanto por venir y retrocediendo, se vuelve a meter entre las rocas –ahora vete, ¿ya sabes lo que querías, no? déjame dormir y vete ya- dice lo más rudo que puede y espera que la tortuga le haga caso, pero no sucede así

Todo lo contrario, Mikey también se adentra en las rocas, se pega mucho más contra él y coloca su mejilla contra la suya, regalándole a Raph el primer contacto amable de otro animal en toda su vida.

-Siento mucho que haya pasado eso chico nuevo, yo nunca he tenido un humano que no sea Jeff así que no sé exactamente todo lo que sentiste y pasaste pero aquí estarás bien, Jeff es de lo mejor y Leo y Donnie también, seremos amigos y pronto te olvidarás de lo que pasó-

Raph creyó que esos pocos minutos vespertinos de haber jugado al rudo lo hicieron sentir sin miedo y fuerte, que fingir ser así todo el tiempo tanto en la tienda como en la casa de su antiguo dueño lo habían vuelto valiente e invulnerable a lo que le ocurrió en el pasado, pero ahora sabe que no. Al menos, no completamente.

Es esto, este contacto amable que jamás había tenido en su vida lo que necesita para terminar de sentirse valiente, por eso cuando su antiguo dueño apareció, buscó ocultar y proteger a las tortugas que recién conocía y no sólo esconderse a sí mismo.

Esto, la mejilla de Mikey contra la suya y ambos caparazones pegados en una especie de abrazo son lo que complementa su lado rudo y malo. Y se siente bien.

-Gracias Mikey-

La tortuguita sonríe feliz al saber que hizo sentir bien al otro y pregunta lo que tanto desea sea contestado con un sí.

-¿Somos amigos?-

Raph duda un poco, no sabe qué es eso, pero por lo que ve en la expresión de la tortuguita, supone que es algo bueno.

-Si-

-¡Qué bien! ¡Avisémosles a los demás que ahora eres mi mejor amigo de toda la vida!- dice levantándose y saliendo de entre las rocas entusiasmado –en el camino te enseñaré el tortuguero, es pequeño pero sé que te va a gustar- toma a Raph del caparazón y lo hace seguirlo –mañana te buscaremos un nombre, será uno genial pues…-

"_No sé si esto está bien o no, tampoco sé si deberíamos ser amigos pues tal vez un día alguien compre a Mikey o a los otros y me quede sin ellos, pero por ahora, en lo que dura esto, voy a esforzarme porque sea genial"_

Llegan al pequeño hoyo de tierra pero al ver que Donnie y Leo siguen dormidos, Mikey piensa que la sorpresa puede esperar hasta mañana, así, decirles la gran noticia será todavía más emocionante.

-Lo haremos mañana ¿sí? Donnie se enoja mucho cuando no duerme- explica Mikey con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Está bien, entonces me iré y mañana me avisas- dice Raph dando media vuelta para regresar a su lugar en las rocas. Aunque Mikey es su amigo, es obvio que aún no puede dormir con ellos

-¡Espera!- grita Mikey –duerme con nosotros, después de todo, ahora somos amigos y siempre hay un lugar para alguien más en el tortuguero-

Avergonzado pero auténticamente feliz, Rapha ayuda a Mikey a cavar un poco más en la tierra para hacer espacio para él en la cama. Se acurrucan juntos y aunque el lado rudo de Raph está comenzando a protestar ante tanto cariño, decide que por lo menos esta noche no va a hacerle caso a su rudeza.

-Buenas noches nuevo- dice Mikey metiéndose en su caparazón

Raphael hace lo mismo no sin antes mirar el montoncito de tortugas en la cama y sonríe para sus adentros. Esta es la primera noche que sabe que no va a tener hambre, frio, golpes de los juegos de los otros animales, miedo al niño o sueños feos.

Todo estará bien.

-Buenas noches Mikey-

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Estoy llorando como niña :'U

Espero que te haya gustado tu regalo Sakata, o que por lo menos, aún pueda seguir teniendo el placer de tu saludo.

¡Muchas gracias por leer y adiós! ¡nos leemos pronto! nwn


End file.
